


Mistaken Delivery

by MuscleMemory



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hey, if you're still taking Malec prompts: Human!AU where Alec delivers the pizza to Magnus' birthday party and the guy is so hammered he is 110% certain that tall, dark and dreamy is a stripper his friends have hired for him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 180





	Mistaken Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, but never posted it here, because I wasn't at all satisfied with it... but trying to accept all of my shit, and want to have all my stuff on here, so... that's why I kicked myself to post it anyway.

Alec gets off his bike, grabs the pizza box and adjusts one of his earphones that came loose. It’s his last delivery for the night and he’s glad he can finally get home, grab a cold drink and read a few pages of his textbook for next week’s uni lecture.

He’s been in this area before, but never this apartment. He can hear music through his earphones, through the walls, probably some party. He hopes they’ll even hear the door over the noise. He’s lucky and led in and pulls his earphones out as he climbs the last few steps and arrives before an open door, with no one waiting for him.

The music is almost deafening now and he takes a step into the apartment. Neon lights, a spinning party sphere and a dozen more people than should fit into the apartment come into his view. Everyone’s chatting, dancing and drinking, not sparing a look his way.

He sighs inwardly, braces himself and steps inside, “Hey, hello! Pizza delivery!” 

He talks to the first person in his way, a blond, petite woman with a ponytail and blue eyes that are watching him in a daze, and she smiles but shrugs and goes back to dance with her partner. Alec frowns, lifts the pizza box higher and carefully pushes through half a dozen dancing people, again trying to shout over the noise, hoping whoever ordered the pizza will hear or see him.

“Ohhh, heyyy, who are you? Guys, guys… did you really…? Is that him?” Alec has trouble pointing out where the voice is coming from for a moment, then he’s suddenly faced with a guy about his age, maybe a little older, who really knows with people? Spiked up black hair with red streaks inside, his eyelids dark and glittery, his skin tawny, smooth and shiny, and ripped. Alec can see a lot of the guy’s skin and muscles as the red shirt he is wearing is unbuttoned down to his abs and navel.

He blinks and looks back up, stares at the smirk on the guy’s shiny lips, the way his shoulders seem to sway elegantly on their own, his dark eyes fixed on Alec, the look in them driving cold shivers down Alec’s neck and spine.

“So, you’re the stripper my friends got me… wow, excellent taste.” The guy brings the cup he’s holding to his lips and downs whatever’s inside, certainly some kind of alcohol, as Alec stares on, the shock of what he just heard the guy say paralyzing him for the moment.

Someone pushes him from behind and he almost lets go of the pizza box as he stumbles.

“Woah, oh, hey, y’alright? Don’t hurt yourself before you haven’t shown us those muscles you’re hiding under that shirt.”

The man’s voice is just slightly slurred, his gaze is intense, dark eyes sparkling, and Alec feels transfixed by them, his hands on Alec’s biceps, still holding on even though Alec found his balance again. Alec swallows hard, the scent of alcohol and whatever the guy’s wearing hits him full force and to his surprise it’s not a bad smell, at all. His insides seem to curl and contract and it’s a little hard to breathe, and too hot in the room, with all these people, with this guy so close, and so odd that Alec doesn’t feel the need to up and run.

He can’t have heard right, though. “I… I’m not… I’m not a strip-!” He barely found his voice as behind him people are suddenly shouting, laughing and singing loudly to the song that started to play and Alec feels as if the noise has increased threefold.

The guy runs his hand along Alec’s arm, sending shivers down his skin, before he lets go of him, the heat of his hands lingering, the smell of him in his nose, and Alec stares as the man is pulled away into the crowd by two guys.

“Don’t go anywhere, pretty boy!”

He shouts while laughing, and Alec watches as he pushes right into the crowd and starts to dance, his moves lithe and confident, though it’s obvious he’s drunk, very drunk. It just doesn’t make him look bad.

He’s a rather fascinating sight and Alec keeps on staring while pondering the situation. He’s sure he looks nothing like a stripper with his jeans shorts, old T-shirt, snapback and two day stubble. He doesn’t know much about it, but he’s rather sure they wear some kind of stage outfits, thongs at least. Something he’d not wear, not even for a million bucks.

Alec glances down at the pizza box in his hands, then to the side where he spots a table behind more people. He moves over, careful not to collide with anyone and leaves the box there. People are shouting now. ‘Magnus, Magnus, Magnus!’ And Alec’s gaze is drawn back to the guy who he only sees through the gaps between the crowd, but it looks like he’s on the floor… limbo dancing? Or something like that. He’s seen his sister do it before, she’s the dancer in his family.

Magnus, is that the guy’s name? Alec feels a strange pull to stay and keep watching him for a little longer, but he doesn’t want to have to explain to a crowd of drunk people that he isn’t a stripper, and merely came to bring the pizza with the strangest topping he’s ever delivered. He decides to leave and pay for it himself.

As he listens to his music and cycles home, the image of the guy is firmly edged into his mind and the way he moved and talked won’t let him go the rest of the night.

The next day he has his last shift before his week off, and half an hour before he’s done someone enters the shop who looks somehow familiar.

And he seems to know Alec, if the way his eyes widen slightly as he spots him and the way he moves forward directly towards him is any indication. “Hello, I, uh… you delivered a pizza to my place last night, and I… I mistook you for someone else, and I’m really sorry for that. It was my birthday party, and I was a little… actually, I was completely wasted, and I was sure my friends called you for me… I am truly sorry.“

Alec watches the guy, looking a little disheveled, regretful, his hair washed and minimally styled, a natural side wave, wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt and black jeans. His deep brown eyes are vividly and curiously watching him. He’s not wearing much make -up, just some eyeliner, and yet he looks way more handsome than anyone who partied all night and drank should be allowed to. More handsome than anyone Alec’s ever seen.

Alec’s lip pulls up at the corner. "Did you really order peach and pineapple on your pizza or were you just too hammered? Happy belated birthday, by the way.“ 

The guy’s face pulls into a soft, coy smile. "Thank you very much, and no, that’s how I like my pizza.”

Alec frowns and scratches over his stubble along his jaw and cheek. “That’s the strangest order I’ve ever gotten.“

The guy’s eyes grow wider and then smaller as he breaks into a full grin. "I’m a man of extraordinary tastes, and I still owe you for last night.”

Alec thinks for just a moment, taking courage. “I got a better idea, go out with me, and we’re even.”

The guy looks surprised, but unabashed delight shines in his eyes and smile. “It’ll be my pleasure,” He checks Alec’s name tag, “Alexander.”

He smiles charmingly. “I’m-”

“Magnus, I know.” Alec interrupts him with a lovely smile of his own.


End file.
